


Loyalty

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However broken, Millicent remains loyal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to flesh out the long, Millicent-centric fic that came to mind, so I wrote a drabble instead.

Warlock was Millicent's three-legged, ill-tempered cat; he'd lost a leg to Monty.

_"It isn't uncommon for the broken ones to turn violent."_

Born a Squib, Monty's jealous reaction to the "spoilt" nine-year-old Millicent's birthday kitten had proved the last straw for the Bulstrodes, who'd summoned a Healer to remove their son.

At the time, Monty had scratched and bitten and yowled, and so had Millicent—but despite the adults' threats, she'd not let go of Warlock.

"And I won't let go of you now," she whispered to her growling boy, as she and the other Slytherins were banished from Hogwarts.


End file.
